Algo inesperado
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Un pensamiento surca en su mente, un amor que no es bueno piensa ella. Un fanfic de mi personaje (cristeen-cris) con las tortugas mas famosas Espero y les guste Gracias
1. Chapter 1

Algo inesperado.

Era medio día y los chicos se encontraban en las alcantarillas.

-Hola chicos-dijo cris entrando

-¡Cris!-exclamo Mikey que la recibió con un abrazo.

-Cris, hola-dijo Donnie

-Hey cris – respondió Raph.

-Cris-dijo Leo.

-¿Cómo les va chicos?-pregunto

-Bien aquí todo tranquilo-comento Raph.

-Bien- sonrió.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?, dijiste que saldrías de vacaciones-

-Bueno al final no pude, no ahorre lo suficiente, asique decidí visitarlos.-

Los chicos conversaron un gran rato acerca de varios temas, ninguno en particular, comieron pizza, jugaron un rato a los videojuegos, hasta que se acercó la tarde.

-Bien chicos creo que ya me tengo que ir-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿No te vas a quedar para patrullar? , aún es temprano-dijo leo.

-Lo siento tengo que arreglar algo en mi apartamento-

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron de la chica. Esta asintió y salió hacia el mundo exterior donde alguna vez estuvo, donde todo era diferente, a veces bueno otras no.

Subió por las escaleras asegurándose de que nadie la notara y entro a su apartamento, encendió la luz y se tumbó en la cama.

-vaya sí que fue divertido –se dijo

Miro al techo. Seguía pensando en sus amigos, ¿Cuánto tiempo los conocía?, tal vez un año, un mes, dos, no sabía, solo sabía que los quería a cada uno de ellos. Ella sabía que cada chico tenía algo especial.

Donnie era experto reparando y construyendo cosas, cada vez que se le averiaba su motoneta con la que entregaba las pizzas Donnie la ayudaba, o cuando no entendía algo del maestro splinter él le explicaba.

Mikey sin duda el chico más alegre y salvaje que había conocido, Mikey la animaba cuando ella estaba triste, un día recordó que para él era como su hermana mayor algo que a veces desearía tener igual que una madre, ella no supo que decir más que abrazarlo, ella lo veía como un hermano.

¿Y Leo y Raph?

Siempre se preguntaba, ¿para ella que eran?, ¿amigos?, ¿hermanos?, ¿algo más?..

Este pensamiento la detuvo, no era posible lo que estaba pensando, estaba enamorada, de dos chicos,..

-¡Espera un segundo!- exclamo.

-No creo que sea posible, digo son mis amigos pero yo ¿enamorada de dos chicos mutantes?, ¡!es una locura, ¡ no es posible-

En eso escucho unos golpeteos en su ventana que rápidamente la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la ventana y vio una sombra, muy familiar. Era leo.

-Leo…- dijo cris *un poco sonrojada*.

-Hola-le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que irías a patrullar?¡.

-Les dije a los chicos que me adelantaría-

-Ya veo- dijo y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, él chico de azul hizo lo mismo.

-Y emm.. ¿A dónde irán'-

-Donnie dijo que vio actividad extraña en el edificio del TCRI-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ella seguía pensando lo de hace rato, ese pensamiento aun surcaba su mente, como si lo perforaba, pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más le gustaba.

Has algo leo, vamos eres un líder puedes hacerlo se dijo.

-emm cris, ¿te gustaría ver algo?- le pregunto.

-no se leo yo…. Pero el chico la interrumpió, tomo su brazo y la cargo con sus brazos.-

-¡pero que¡… a donde me llevas¡?-

- ya verás- le dijo con un toque de misterio que a ella no le desagrado.

El chico de azul y la chica vieron cruzar las casas y sus luces en ellas, unas se apagaban y otras se encendían, como si fueran luciérnagas. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un edificio el más alto que encontraron, ahí los esperaba una vista hermosa, la luna se posaba entre ellos reflejando su luz como si los bañara, algo hermoso, un tanto típico pero en ese momento era mágico.

-¡wow!-exclamo la chica,-esto es hermoso-agrego.

-es bello ¿no?-contesto.

-lo más bello que vi-.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿porque me trajiste aquí?- le pregunto-

-¿Qué no puedo disfrutar la vista contigo?-

Ella sonrió. Él sonrió.

-dime cris, ¿tú te has enamorado?-

-alguna vez lo sentí, pero ahora no estoy segura-

-osea que nadie te gusta-

-no lo se, ¿Por qué? ¿A ti si?-

-emm eso creo-dijo un tanto nervioso.

Ella soltó una risita, el chico la volteo a ver.

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-solo que me imagine a ti y al capitán Ryan casándose-dijo un tanto burlona.

-oye ni lo sueñes-

-Perdón-

Ambos rieron.

-¡Leo deja de jugar y baja en este momento!-grito una voz ahogada

-es Raph, lo siento cris me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se levantaba

-está bien no hay problema- le contesto.

-¡ya bajo chicos!-grito

Volteo a ver a la chica, se veía linda a la luz de la luna, se acercó hacia ella.

-bueno te veré luego- dijo leo

-si- respondió

-¡Leo te juro que sino bajas te arrancare el caparazón!-grito de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo

El chico de azul se acercó aún más hacia la chica y le beso la mejilla, un beso dulce y puro.

La chica se sonrojo.

-bueno ahora me voy sino me matan los chicos-

Y de un salto bajo del edificio para ir con sus hermanos.

-adiós leo- dijo Cristen con un tono dulce.

-¿Qué tanto hacías ahí arriba?- pregunto Raph con un tono gruñón.

-nada, solo veía la vista, que por cierto era hermosa- dijo mirando aun a la chica.

Aquella noche ninguno de los chicos lo esperaba, son esos momentos que quedan en la memoria de cada uno, por eso se llama

Algo inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

Algo inesperado—parte dos.

Después de esa escena romántica y un poco incomoda, Cris dejo caer su peso sobre sus rodillas. Puso sus manos en su rostro como si tratara de ocultar su vergüenza. Dejo escapar un grito.

-¡Qué fue lo que paso¡- exclamo para sí.

Sentía una gran atracción hacia Leo, sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido cuando estaba con él, pero a la vez se sentía incomoda como si algo la detuviera.

-No sé lo que me pasa- dijo y esta regreso a su apartamento para aclarar su mente.

Por otro lado los chicos seguían patrullando las calles de Nueva York.

-Estabas con cris, ¿no es verdad?- dijo Raph

-No, ¿porque piensas eso?- dijo Leo ocultando su rubor.

-No te hagas el tonto sé muy bien que estabas con ella- repuso acercándose a Leo con brusquedad.

-No me hago el tonto y ¿eso que te incumbe Raphael?, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?-

Raphael no dijo nada solo miro a su hermano con seriedad, como si le preocupara que ellos dos estuvieran solos, en verdad ¿sería eso?..

-Bien chicos creo que debemos calmarnos, pelear no nos llevara a nada- dijo Donnie.

-Cierto Donnie no debo perder mi tiempo- dijo un tanto brusco.

-Has lo que quieras bobo-nardo yo me largo de aquí-.

-Rapha- comento Mikey.

-No Mikey déjalo ir- dijo Leo.

Los tres chicos se alejaron de su hermano para seguir con su misión. El chico de rojo decidió ver a Cristeen para saber lo que paso entre ella y Leo.

La chica seguía pensando en lo sucedido, estaba confundida, alegre, perpleja, y enamorada. No sabía cómo quitarlo de su mente, nuevamente escucho ruido en su ventana.

Por favor no más visitas pensó.

Abrió la puerta era Raphael. La chica se sorprendió al verlo, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si sabría lo que paso con Leo.

-¡Raph!- exclamo.

-Cris, ¿Qué paso entre tú y Leo?-

Que brusco pensó.

-No pasó nada ya vete- contesto enojada.

-No me quieras ver la cara de tonto se que paso algo entre ustedes-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?, ¿acaso eso te importa?-

-…..- *silencio*

-Porque haces esto, siempre tienes que complicar las cosas, las misiones y mis sentimientos- dijo en un tono melancólico. –A veces- agrego- a veces me siento triste por la forma que me tratas, pareciera que todo te molesta, yo, tus hermanos, el mundo que te rodea, *suspiro* ya ni sé que pensar al respecto-.

-No sabía que te sentías así-

-Si claro, después del daño ves la realidad, no sabes muchas cosas Raphael, a mí y a tur hermanos nos duele que nos trates así, ¿Por qué eres así?, -unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color verde-, brotaban como si fueran una cascada. Raphael solo la miro, en su interior odiaba verla así.

-A veces arruinas mi vida- dijo con brusquedad.

Raph al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado tan duro que lo pulverizaba, haciéndolo polvo.

-Ya vete- dijo Cristeen mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-agrego- Y dile a Leo que lo que paso entre él y yo fue algo especial, tanto que me olvide de mis problemas.

-No le voy a decir- su tono de voz cambio por uno más suave.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo tanto que la chica se quedó perpleja, sus lágrimas se habían secado, su corazón latía rápido, no sabía que hacer más que dejarse llevar por aquel abrazo.

-Perdóname, a veces actuó como un idiota, bueno mejor dicho siempre, siento si dije algo hiriente y haberte hecho sentir mal, solo que a veces pienso que Leonardo siempre tiene que ser el mejor, el más importante, el jefe, a veces me siento como si su sombra me tapara, siento celos de el, de que siempre pueda tenerlo todo, incluso a ti.-

La chica no dijo nada.

incluso a ti repitió.

Aún seguía abrazándola como si pudiera retirar lo que dijo en el pasado.

-Raphael-dijo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que dije?-

-No es eso, es increíble cómo puedes cambiar a las personas en menos de un minuto, acepto tu disculpa- sonrió.

Él también sonrió.

-Espero al menos haberte alegrado un rato-

-Estoy bien-

Puso su mano y roso su mejilla para secar la lágrima que tenía.

-Ya deja de llorar te ves más bonita sino lloras- dijo con tono dulce, la chica se puso roja.

-Bien ya me voy tengo que seguir con los chicos-

El chico de rojo se incorporó y salió por la ventana, la chica lo detuvo.

-Oye Raph-

El chico la miro.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- dijo e hico un gesto con la mano.

Raphael miro unos segundos a la chica y decidió regresar con sus hermanos.

-¡Raphael!- grito Mikey quien lo recibió en un abrazo.

-Hola Mikey-

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Donnie.

-Solo fui a pasear por ahí, quería olvidarme del tonto de Leo por un momento, -oigan chicos- agrego- quiero disculparme si un día o casi todos, los he tratado de una forma- hizo una pausa- nada agradable.-

Sus hermanos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Yo acepto tu disculpa- dijo Mikey.

-Igual yo- sonrió Donnie.

-Vaya al fin llegaste- dijo una voz al fondo.

-Leo-

-Bienvenido de vuelta hermano- dijo Leo.

-Solo quería disculparme por lo de hoy y por otras cosas que he dicho.- dijo el chico de rojo.

-Disculpa aceptada hermano- quien se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Que cursi eres- dijo y lo recibió con el abrazo.

Los chicos se reconciliaron y decidieron dejar los problemas atrás, ahora serían más unidos, como siempre fueron, amigos, familia pero en especial hermanos.

Cristeen se encontraba en su cama frente a su computadora observando algunos correos, escuchaba música y tomaba un café.

Cuantos problemas tengo, primero mi trabajo y segundo estar enamorada lo peor de todo de dos personas diferentes, ¿cómo voy a solucionarlo todo?

¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?

No sabía, pero algo si lo sabía tenía que elegir a uno, alguien que la complementara.

¿Pero quién sería?

-continuara-


	3. Chapter 3

Algo inesperado- tercera parte.

Paso una semana después de aquellos incidentes, Cris se encontraba trabajando en la tienda de pizza, un empleo que encontró en un anuncio en el periódico.

-Cris otro pedido emm es en la calle South Street Seaport, vaya que raro- dijo uno de sus compañeros- asegúrate de no tardar-

-SI ahora mismo la llevo-

Tomo su moto, puso la pizza detrás de ellas, y arranco a toda velocidad pues el tiempo era dinero, si literalmente, tenía que llegar lo más rápido, cruzo y evito carros e incluso personas.

Todo por una pizza pensó.

Tengo cinco minutos para llegar

Tomo un atajo, así ahorraría tiempo; estaba tan concentrada en llegar a su destino que no vio un carro que se cruzó por delante de ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue pisar el freno para no chocar pero esto hizo que ella saliera volando junto con la pizza.

Dios voy a morir

Estaba a punto de caer cuando de pronto una sombra negra tomo a la chica para salvarla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto.

Esa voz

-¡Raphael!- se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Debes conducir con más cuidado- dijo.

-Lose pero tengo que entregar la pizza- dijo apurada.

-Ya la entregaste- le sonrió

Los dos chicos tomaron la pizza y subieron al techo para comerla y pasar un rato.

-¿No debes de estar de regreso a tu trabajo?- pregunto Raph

-Les hablare y diré que mi moto se averió y algo por el estilo, además esta era mi última entrega, se hace noche; tal vez los vaya a ver.-

-Ya veo-

Los dos estaban en lo más alto de aquel edificio, se estaba poniendo tarde y las primeras estrellas aparecieron, junto con la luna. Raphael estaba un poco nervioso; por primera vez estaba con ella a solas y no específicamente en una misión sino ahorita en este momento. Giro su vista a ella, iba a decir algo pero se calló solo se limitó a observarla, llevaba puesto un short que dejaba ver sus piernas, delicadas pero atléticas, llevaba unas zapatillas color morado, y una blusa que era parte del uniforme de la pizzería, no combinaba pero debajo de esta se podía observar otra blusa tal vez una más delgada.

Se ve linda pensó el chico.

Por otra parte la chica sintió aquella mirada, podía sentir como la observaba.

¿Me estará viendo de forma pervertida?, no lo sé; le diré

-¡Raphael!. ¡¿Por qué me observas de esa manera?!- grito con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Raphael se exalto.

-¡Yo no te estaba viendo! , no malinterpretes- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que lo estabas haciendo, ¡sucio y pervertido!-.

-¡Que no!- replico.

-Ya mejor me voy- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas.

-No te vayas-

-Si lo admites me quedare- dijo aun con el rubor en la mejillas.

El chico tardo en responder.

-Emm, no lo estaba haciendo pero no te vayas- dijo mientras ocultaba su rubor.

-*Suspiro*, bien tu ganas me quedo pero si lo vuelves a hacer te golpeo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

-Como quieras-.

Un silencio apodero el momento, no uno incomodo, no para él, realmente pensaba que era linda, su forma de pensar y actuar lo enamoraron; pero más su personalidad fuerte y audaz, eso le gustaba en una chica, tal vez nunca vio una a excepción de April, solo que ella no le llamo la atención solo eran amigos : fin ; en cambio Cris se acercó a él, pasaban tiempo pero no como él quería siempre eran misiones o entrenamientos, luego ella tenía que salir al trabajo mientras él se quedaba en la alcantarilla a soportar a sus hermanos, Mikey y sus repentinas bromas, Donnie ideando planes para conquistar a April, y Leo viendo su programa para ñoños como él decía, a veces no había espacio para él; eso era lo que pensaba, pero cuando estaba con ella todo cambiaba podía contarle todo sin que ella lo juzgara, lo ayudaba y el a ella, era por eso que la quería.

Su única pregunta era:

¿A ella le interesaba alguien?

Quien se fijaría en alguien como yo, solo soy un monstruo

-Raphael..-

Su voz lo despertó de aquel pensamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-

¿-Porque estabas en el lugar del accidente?-

-Yo estaba paseando te vi y fui cuando te rescate.-

-Ya veo-

-¿y los chicos?- pregunto.

-Están en la alcantarilla, ¿quieres ir a verlos…

-No está bien, aquí estoy bien- dirigió su mirada y le sonrió.

-*Sonrojo* como quieras- y se volteo.

La chica se acercó un poco más al chico de rojo, este vio lo que hacía y se ponía cada vez más nervioso; ya no te acerques, solo me pones nervioso.

-¿Es linda la noche no?-

-Si- un nerviosismo en su voz era notorio.

-¿Qué tienes Raph?-

-Nada- dijo y se levantó.

Es ahora o nunca pensó Cris.

-Raphael, hay algo muy raro contigo y Leo, a veces cambian de humor, no sé cómo explicarlo; pero he llegado a una conclusión, no sé si sea correcta pero esta es la oportunidad que tengo para decirlo, Raph; ¿hay algo que te preocupe? O mejor dicho ¿alguien?

El chico de rojo no supo que decir, solo se quedó ahí en silencio, temía decirle sus sentimientos, le temía que no los aceptara o peor perderla para siempre, no quería decir nada solo callar y guardar todo en su corazón; pero a la vez algo le decía que era su oportunidad tenía que decirle, sino su hermano le diría y eso lo odiaría mucho, así que se armó de valor, la volteo a ver; apretó sus puños y respiro hondo tomando todo el aire que necesitara para decir aquellas palabras; que hace mucho quería decir.

-Cris, hay algo que temo que tengo que decirte, no es fácil y mencionarlo me da mucho miedo más que al que tengo hacia los insectos- rio para si- Cris desde que te conocí y empecé a hablar contigo, platicando mis problemas ya sean míos o tuyos; gracias a ti pude cambiar, yo..

La chica lo interrumpió dándole un gran abrazo, el chico no supo cómo reaccionar.

-No tienes que decir todo eso, es solo una palabra- dijo abrazándolo aun con más fuerza.

-*Sonrió*, lose- dijo esto y la abrazo.

-Te quiero Raph- dijo con voz suave y sus mejillas se tornaron a rojo.

-Yo también- respondió de la misma forma.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, sus corazones por fin estaban juntos, abrazados del uno al otro debajo de la lunas y las estrellas como si fueran el fondo perfecto para la ocasión; dicen que para el amor no hay diferencias, ¿podría ser esta un ejemplo de ello?, dar todo por la personas que amas, querer protegerla, animarla, demostrarle tu cariño con una caricia, un te quiero, un detalle que él o ella no esperen, eso es amor y aún más cuando hay respeto.

Al final la chica ya sabía quién era su chico perfecto, bueno al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, y así fue como empezó todo, su mente se a claro después de todo.


End file.
